


Cisco and His Many Kinks

by starchildmickey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco knows how to treat his lady, Cunnilingus Kink, Eye Contact, F/M, Hair-pulling Kink, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinky Cisco Ramon, Orgasm Delay/Denial Kink, Voice Kink, Volume Kink, eye contact kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchildmickey/pseuds/starchildmickey
Summary: a list of all cisco's kinks with little explanations/summaries





	Cisco and His Many Kinks

orgasm denial

cisco is all about enjoying every moment and every sensation during sex, which explains why he's such a tease.

he'll never tell you exactly what he's going to do, which always leaves you pleasantly surprised. until he starts teasing.

his favorite thing is when he's fingering you and he pulls away just as your moans turn short and whiney, making sure you're watching him as he sucks his fingers clean.

if you weren't so in love with him, you'd probably still be upset.

"cisco, please." you groan in frustration, pressing your thighs together to quell the throbbing ache.

"okay, i won't do it this time. i promise."

 

vocality

it's not about praise or anything, cisco just likes to know whether he's doing good or not.

he likes when you tell him that he doesn't have to be so gentle because then he's sure he's not hurting you. and he adores the soft little gasps and whimpers you let out whenever he does something just right.

"cisco, so good. mmm, so so good."

"that's right, gorgeous. let me hear you."

 

hair pulling

cisco loves when you tug on his hair in the bedroom. he'll moan against you, face nearly orgasmic as he does and ask you to do it again.

he likes it best whenever you're subbing for him and he thrusts deep inside you, causing your eyes to roll back as you moan extra loud for him.

"fuck, cisco. warn me next time."

"sorry baby, i just really love when you pull my hair."

 

giving oral

cisco loves giving oral, maybe even more than you love receiving it. he'll jump at any chance to get his face between your legs.

he'll put a pillow under lower back to give him a better angle, throw your legs over his shoulders and dive right in.

it's the only time he won't have his hair down because it always gets in the way, but he'll let you tug on his little ponytail and it drives you crazy when he moans against you.

he knows exactly what to do with his mouth and sometimes you can't believe that he's never been with anyone before.

he's always slow at first, but when you start moving your hips it's like all his self-control is out the window.

it's also one of the only ways he can make you scream and he's so happy that no one lives in the apartments next to yours.

"ah, cisco, please! please, please, please! fuck, don't stop!"

 

switching

cisco doesn't care whether he's top or bottom as long he gets to touch you. he's usually, on top though, because you tire way too easily to be on top all the time.

on the best nights, your arms and legs are wrapped around him, your hands in his hair or on his shoulders or on his lower back. he's cursing in spanish and english and biting your shoulder and you're bucking up against him just right.

the next morning, you're wearing a scarf and staying as far away from him as possible because sometimes it's like he never gets tired of teasing you at work.

"can i be on top, tomorrow night?" you ask shyly while you cuddle into cisco's chest.

"sure thing, gorgeous. as long as i get to be inside of you." he smiles cheekily, his hands moving to squeeze your thighs.

 

position experimentation

cisco's main goal is to make sure you feel good and that you're comfortable. whenever you're up for a little experimentation, cisco is always asking "is this okay?" or "how do you feel?"

his favorite position in anything with you pressed against him. it let's him hit deep inside you and always entices the most amazing sounds from your mouth.

"i'm gonna move a little bit. is this better? how about now?"

"yes, cisco! please just fuck me!"

 

soft biting

cisco rarely ever bites, but when he does, it's to muffle his own sounds so he can hear you better.

he'll bury his face in the crook of your neck or press his mouth against your shoulder whenever he thinks he's being too loud, and he always makes sure he doesn't use a lot of pressure.

"cisco, i look like i got attacked by a confused zombie."

"sorry, babe. you just felt so good around me last night."

 

eye contact

the most common phrase used be cisco ramon in the bedroom is some variation of "let me see those beautiful eyes".

you have no idea why, but cisco likes looking into your eyes, but it probably has to do with seeing your pupils dilate when you reach your orgasm.

"cisco, hmm, so close."

"i know baby girl, you're doing great. almost there, c'mon, let me see those beautiful eyes."


End file.
